O Lobo e o Cérebro
by nonsense fics
Summary: Planos de dominação do mundo! Será que eles conseguem?


O Lobo e o Cérebro

"O que Alberich fazer noite?"

"O que vamos fazer todas as noites, Fenrir... aturar a Hilda, e depois tentar conquistar o mundo!"

Mime aparece do nada, trazendo um telão onde se viam cenas em que a Mente mais brilhante de Asgard e o Lobo do norte traçavam planos e procuravam executá-los. O músico começou a cantar:

"O Lobo e o Cérebro  
O Lobo e o Cérebro  
Um é um gênio, o outro tem um canil  
Resolveram tentar  
O mundo dominar  
O Lobo, o Lobo e o Cérebro, o Cérebro e o Lobo!"

Benetnach sai ao terminar a breve canção, levando o telão.

"O que ser isso Mime fazer?" – perguntou o lupino, desconcertado.

"Não se preocupe, ele não está à par de nossos planos, só o contratei para deixar o nosso programa mais comerciável."

"Fenrir não entender..."

"Está vendo aquele aparato ali? É uma câmera, e por ela, as pessoas podem ver o que fazemos. O número de indivíduos nos assistindo é diretamente proporcional à renda arrecadada para que possamos executar nossos planos."

"Fenrir não gostar humanos ver Fenrir... Fenrir não confiar humanos!"

"Ora, certamente a humanidade não é confiável, eis a nossa razão para dominá-la!" – gargalhou.

Fenrir fungou, mas calou-se. O ruivo tinha razão, e havia concordado em fazer parte daquilo. Pelo menos assim, poderia garantir que a floresta e os lobos estivessem à salvo.

"Bem, vamos ao plano de hoje... primeiramente, necessitamos a posse das oito Safiras de Odin..."

"Por que ser 'Safira' de Odin? Fenrir pensar parecer mais Bolinha de Odin..."

"...irrelevante..."- resmungou, contrariado, pigarreou para chamar a atenção de seu parceiro, antes que este divagasse mais- "Como eu dizia, as oito 'Bolinhas de Odin'..."

"Ser oito bolinha? Mas... Guerreiros Deus não ser sete?"

"Enfim, uma questão pertinente! Na realidade, somos oito, a existência de mais um Guerreiro Deus é um dos maiores segredos guardados em Asgard!"

"Como Alberich saber? Alberich ler livro Hilda escrever coisas?"

"Não, meu caro lupino, eu não me dignaria a ler o diário da sacerdotisa!"- fez uma expressão indignada, enquanto pensava 'aquele foi o amontoado de papel mais inútil que já caiu em minhas mãos... somente devaneios de uma mente apaixonada pelo seu cavaleiro loiro de olhos azuis, como se fosse um conto de fadas... se bem que seria divertido observar que reações Freya e Siegfried teriam... tenho que me lembrar de ter cautela com Hagen, apesar da aparência, não é nada tolo...'. Deu um sorriso cínico e terminou de explicar:

"Eu tenho a mais confiável das fontes... o roteiro!"

Fenrir farejou os papéis que lhe eram expostos, um tanto desconfiado:

"Ser papel escrito coisas acontecer?"

"Isto mesmo, meu caro!"- sorriu, vitorioso.

"Odin escrever papel?!"- questionou, estupefado.

"Não..."

"Então ser mentira..." – Alioth resmungou, atirando o roteiro na lareira.

"NÃO!" – exaltou-se Megrez, retirando o documento precioso do fogo antes que se convertesse em cinzas – "Seu tolo, isto foi escrito por quem criou nosso universo..."

"Então, quem escrever ser Deus!"- admirou-se, finalmente compreendendo a importancia daquilo.

"... Bem, considerando esse ponto de vista... sim, é deus..." – concordou, satisfeito com a expressão impressionada do outro... claro, o garoto dos lobos tinha habilidades muito interessantes, era facilmente manipulável, devido à sua mente simplória... e, é claro, bem atraente ao seu modo... o 'parceiro' perfeito! – "Bem, mas voltando ao plano... esperaremos que os Cavaleiros de Bronze reúnam as Safiras de Odin, e quando os abatermos, obteremos acesso à armadura de Odin e à espada Balgung..."

"Mas... e se Cavaleiro Bronze ganhar guerra?"

"Meu caro, isto nunca acontecerá!"- gargalhou – "Estarão exaustos após as lutas, serão presas fáceis!"

"Estar escrito em roteiro?"

"Bem, não, contudo..."

"Se Deus não falar, então não ser verdade, Fenrir confiar mais papel Deus escrever do que Alberich."

"Porém, nós podemos..."

"Fenrir ir dormir." – declarou o Lobo, dirigindo-se à porta.

"Fenrir, volte imediatamente! Não ouse desertar..."

Mime aparece novamente tocando harpa e cantarolando:

"O Louco e o Cérbero  
O Louco e o Cérbero  
Um tem um gênio, o outro já sumiu!  
Será que vão tentar  
De novo conspirar?  
O Cérbero, o Louco e o Cérbero o Cérbero e o Louco!"

* * *

Mais comédia com esses dois? Em breve: Dois solteirões e um bebê

_Filhote humano?! Só então Megrez nota o que seu visitante tinha nos braços. Não, não era possível... um bebê?! Era só o que faltava, servir de babá... qual o próximo passo, vestir uniforme, com um avental e uma touca?!_


End file.
